Adventures of Aron Night Blade The Demons Among Him Chapter 1
by Aron Night Blade
Summary: Aron a teen wolf who was killed by his father trying to avenge his mothers death was his last move. he was soon killed by his father shot between the eyes by his stupid actions. He woke up in a strange room ordered by Satan to be a step dad to Damian and to protect him at all costs.What will Aron do in this strange realm and who will he meet?/All of safe haven belongs to Vivienne M


Chapter 1 welcome to safe haven

As Aron came out of the realm of hell he found a slight change in the air it felt more cool and calm he looked around to see buildings and tall trees. Aron saw fog so he knew it was the morning Aron was glad he brung his jacket when he died as he looked he saw his father's gun tucked under his jacket in a leather holster and to see that the katana he brung strapped to his back over his letterman jacket. As Aron started walking down the sidewalk trying to find the house that laid damian and his partner to which he is suspicious about due to the fact that Aron has never met him before. As Aron was walking he saw the house that laid the devil's son Aron knew that when he knocked on that door his life would change forever as he stood on the other

side of the road to the house Standing on the sidewalk in silence as the cool wind blows his fur thinking to himself "if only I didn't die or what if I had killed my father before he killed me".

As the thoughts ran through his head he found himself sitting and looking down at the ground while tears run down his cheek "Why?", he said with sadness and pain "If only i had a chance to save my mother." After that he got up and walked to the house with one thing on his mind to protect this kid and be a father to him a guardian angel someone he can look up to for advice or if was feeling down to cheer him up. As Aron went up the steps he took a small breath of air in and out watching his breath leave him in the wind Aron the raised his paw (knock) then another (knock) right after. Slowly he let down his paw and arm as he looked down he saw the doorknob turn slowly as it was turning he saw the faint tint of yellow come into sight it was a dog a dog with big ears and a spiked red collar. The dog looked at Aron and said "who are you and what do you want" Aron looked at the dog with no expression "i'm looking for a young boy named Damian do you know where he is" the yellow dog looked at Aron with a frown "No I don't and why would you care" Aron frowned at the yellow dog with anger "Well you got to know where he is he does live here you know" the yellow dogs ears went up as his lips began to pucker out as he started to question himself "Aron..I don't know where he is h..he has been gone a day or so and i'm getting worried I don't know you and you don't know me but can y.. you help me".

Aron then knew his journey will begin he begin to stare into space as he reliesed that the yellow dog had to come he wasn't vary into bringing the yellow dog due to the fact that the dogs

Attitude is not very bright. The yellow dog stepped outside with a smile "So Aron who are you becuase safe haven is a pretty small place and I have never seen you around and you don't look modernly dressed"Aron tried to grasp the concept of what that strange yellow dog said he knew that this was a different realm but not a different year. The strange yellow dog gazed him with a puppy dog look with his big blue eyes he wasn't impressed by the look at all due to the fact that he wasn't in the mood to play around at that time he was on a mission to find this boy and to see what's up with place called safe haven. Aron looked at the dog and said "look come walk with me let's go find this kid" as Aron and the strange yellow dog was walking down the sidewalk heading into town he was starting to like this dog he felt that this dog could be a good friend to him and a good partner. Aron stared at the yellow dog looking at every detail from his feet to his head his short tail to his big floppy ears he found himself wanting to touch the ears but stopped that thought when it came to his head "So what is your name i didn't catch it at all when we met" the yellow dog looked at him with a smile "My name is Rusty sorry if i came on the wrong foot i'm just not happy when people wake me up" Aron smiled "I understand i'm not the most happy guy on the block when someone wakes me up on a Sunday like this but thank you for walking with me I need the company i get really lonely when i'm by myself a lot.

Rusty smiled at him "Well that is a first" Aron looked at him and squinted " What do you mean by that was a first" Rusty lifted up his eyebrows at him "Well most people don't really like me and most people don't say those things to me it's mostly OH GOD ITS HIM! Or WHY HIM!" Aron looked at him in sadness and grief for him "Well i'm sad that people treat you like that you seem like a good person unlike me" Rusty felt this weird sense that Aron was going to be a good friend to him or maybe not a friend but a mate because autumn wasn't gay and Rusty had no chance of getting him maybe Aron was the one but then Aron stopped. "What is it Aron?" he looked at Rusty "Is that the boy over there on the bench" Rusty looks at Aron with a confused look "Which boy there's a bunch of people here" he looked at Rusty with a grin "The only one with just a shirt on that is red and black and the kid is floating off the ground" Rusty lowers his eyebrows "OK you got me but hey at least I tried" Aron looked at Rusty with a glace of hope that he had some humor in him at least a personality which Aron liked he didn't want a friend to be dull and boring he wanted someone that he could enjoy being around. "So let's go get him shall we" Rusty said in a happy voice as he started to walk again Aron followed behind him with a smile as he walked with Rusty he felt a strange feeling in his head that it would not be easy getting this kid his stomach was feeling sick and his head was spinning with ideas that something was going to happen. As Aron and Rusty got closer to the kid he stopped in mid step he looked around to find the place empty Rusty looked back with a concerned face "Aron are you ok is there something wrong" he looked and replied with a "Yes" Aron knew something was up when he noticed the bush behind the tree that laid six feet from the bench had red glowing eyes in it he knew someone or something was watching the boy or watching him. As Aron was walking closer to the bench the looked at him and said "Hey how's it going my good friend i was expecting you to find me my name is Damian I am you new son I heard"


End file.
